Gorgeous! Pretty Cure!
Gorgeous! Pretty Cure! is the 21st fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the fifth series of the third generation. This series has a beauty, fashion, magic, romance, cards, animals, and masquerade theme. Story In the lovely city of Milan Springs, A beautiful young 16 year old girl named Madeleine LaFontaine was getting ready for her first day in Milan Springs Secondary when a girl calling herself Cure Gorgeous steps in front of her motorcycle, forcing Madeleine to put on the brakes. Gorgeous as well as her two fairies Velvet and Silk tell Maddie that she's a Pretty Cure. Madeleine ignores it and swerves around her, making Gorgeous worried, and then Madeleine crashes into an ugly person named Kong, who screeches like an ape and tackles Madeleine like a football player. Gorgeous, weakened from an earlier fight with King Jelusey, was quickly beat up by Kong. Gorgeous was crying helplessly and Madeleine felt powerless until a cute red fairy named Ribbons shows up and gives Madeline the PreMasquerade, which makes her transform into Cure Mystic! Mystic had difficulty using her powers at first, but she saves Gorgeous and makes Kong retreat. Gorgeous tells Mystic that the Ugly People, lead by Jelusey, have conquered the Goujasu Kingdom, she was defeated trying to defend it from Jelusey and that she's absolutely scared of him, so she came to Earth to find the Cures that can defeat him and restore Goujasu Kingdom to its beautiful glory. Characters Pretty Cure Madeleine LaFontaine '''/ Cure Mystic '''Intro: "Pink and magical, Cure Mystic!" Attack: Mystical Pink Shower, Mystical Star Shoot Item: Magic Wand A happy-go-lucky 16 year old girl from Milan Springs. Madeline loves anything that has to do with magic, she comes from a family of magicians whose magic shows have entertained people around the world. She is the oldest of three siblings, she has two younger brothers. She goes to Milan Springs Secondary and she is in the magic club. She also dreams of being an actress. She transforms into Cure Mystic, and her theme colors are Deep Pink and Bright Orange. [[Bailey Dream|'Bailey Dream']]' '/ Cure Dream Intro: "Blue and dreamy, Cure Dream!" Attack: Dream Weaver, Purifying Shot Item: Flying Nimbus, Dream Syringe A 15 year old girl from Milan Springs. She was a spoiled rich girl who complained about not wanting whatever she wanted and she wanted to be a socialite instead of a nurse which her parents wanted her to do. Her life changed when she was in a bad car crash which killed her father and she lost her right leg in the crash. Ever since she became less spoiled and lucky to be alive though flashes of her old personality still shows, though she now wants to be a nurse as well as a socialite. She's close to Madeleine and considers her as her best friend. She goes to Milan Springs Secondary and she helps out in the magic club and the health club. She transforms into Cure Dream, and her theme colors are Blue and Celeste. [[Gale O'Hara|'Gale O'Hara']] / Cure Love Intro: "Red and lovely, Cure Love!" Attack: Lovely Kick!!, Lovely Block!!, Lovely Slash!! Item: Love Shield, Love Sword An 18 year old girl who is like the sisterly figure of the team. She is from Milan Springs and she can cook well and she is very brave. She enjoys painting, writing, reading books, and very beautiful. She's actually shy when she's not with her friends or her teammates, but once you get to know her, she is very nice. When she was living in England, She was harshly bullied when she was a child because she kissed girls in the lips a lot, causing people to believe she was lesbian. She kisses her friends and her teammates to let them know she truly loves them. She goes to Milan Springs Secondary and she is the Student Council president. She transforms into Cure Love and her theme color is Deep Red. [[Taina Benton|'Taina Benton']] / Cure Joker Intro: "Purple, Green, Gold and jesterly, Cure Joker!" Attack: Wild Card, Court Jester Item: Joker Cards A 14 year old year old girl who loves to tell jokes and play card games and video games. She is from the nearby suburb of Orleans. She is good at playing sports, especially baseball. Her younger sister Nicole is in the baseball team, while she is in the magic club. Like Gale, she was bullied as a child, but unlike Gale, she was too scared to fight back and she was not confident in herself, but when she met Gale, she felt more confident in herself and she got the courage to confront her bullies. She goes to Milan Springs Secondary and she is the Student Council co-vice president and the president of the game club. She transforms into Cure Joker and her theme color is Purple, Green, and Gold. [[Naomi Lampard|'Naomi Lampard']] / Cure Fluffy Intro: "White and tender, Cure Fluffy!" Attack: Fluffy Embrace Item: Cuddly The second youngest of the team at 12, and she's from Milan Springs. She loves cute things like teddy bears and rabbits. She takes many naps, sometimes in unfortunate times. She dreams of being a veterinarian ever since she had a trip to the zoo when she was 3. She cries a lot, especially when someone (mostly Gale or Sasha) scolds her. She goes to Milan Springs Secondary and she is the Student Council co-vice president. She transforms into Cure Fluffy and her theme color is White. [[Sasha Sciambi|'Sasha Sciambi']] / Cure Jewel Intro: "Silver and sparkling, Cure Jewel!" Attack: Diamond Dash Item: Jewel Palette An 18 year old girl who is from Milan Springs. She runs a popular fashion store called Belle, and her hobby is finding jewels. She has a sweet tooth, her favorite food being chocolate bars. [[Skye Rollins|'Skye Rollins']] / Cure Gorgeous / Gorgeous Butterfly / Gorgeous Songbird Intro: Black and the most gorgeous of them all, Cure Gorgeous!" Attack: Gorgeous Arrow, Gorgeous Powder, Gorgeous Song Item: Gorgeous Bow, Butterfly Wings, Microphone The youngest of the team at 10. She is from Milan Springs. She loves animals especially butterflies. Her mother was a fashion model and idol. Mascots Ribbons Celestia Amour Jester Cuddly Kiera Velvet Silk The Ugly People King Jelusey Kong Ugly Three Beastly Grotesque Unattractive Items [[PreMasquerade|'PreMasquerade']] The transformation masks that resemble those from a masquerade ball. Each Cure has a unique design to their PreMasquerade. To transform, the Cures shout "[[Party! Pretty Cure Gorgeous Masquerade!|'Party! Pretty Cure Gorgeous Masquerade!']]" [[Magic Wand|'Magic Wand']] Madeline/Cure Mystic's weapon. It resembles the Star Rod from the Kirby series, but the star glows pink instead of yellow. It allows Mystic to use Mystical Star Shoot. [[Flying Nimbus|'Flying Nimbus']] Bailey/Cure Dream's item. It acts like the flying nimbuses from the Dragon Ball series. [[Dream Syringe|'Dream Syringe']] Bailey/Cure Dream's weapon. It's a syringe gun which purifies enemies with one shot, using Purifying Shot. [[Love Shield|'Love Shield']]/[[Sword|'Sword']] Gale/Cure Love's shield and weapon. It's a giant red heart-shaped shield, and a large red sword. [[Joker Cards|'Joker Cards']] Taina/Cure Joker's weapon. It's a card with a Joker on it. Locations [[Milan Springs|'Milan Springs']] - The island city where the story takes place. It has a small suburb called Orleans where Taina lives. It's said to be equidistant between Japan, Hawaii, and the Contiguous United States. * [[Milan Springs Secondary School|'Milan Springs Secondary School']] (MSSS) - The high school where the girls go to school. * [[Milan Springs Ballroom|'Milan Springs Ballroom']] - The famous ballroom downtown where all types of parties take place. * [[Hot Springs Hills|'Hot Springs Hills']] - An area with plenty of hot springs. * [[Milan Springs Hospital|'Milan Springs Hospital']] - The hospital where Bailey's mother and Gale's father work as nurses. * [[Gorgeous Restaurant|'Gorgeous Restaurant']] - The restaurant which specializes in Japanese and Western food. Gale, Taina and Naomi help out at the restaurant. * [[Belle|'Belle']] - A popular dress store run by Sasha Sciambi. * [[Milan Springs Zoo|'Milan Springs Zoo']] - The zoo where Naomi's parents work. There is also a secret portal to Gojasu Kingdom which only the Cures, their mascots/fairies, and Queen Mask knows. [[Gojasu Kingdom|'Gojasu Kingdom']] - The beautiful world ruled by Queen Mask. It has a theme of masks obviously, as well as cute animals, such as butterflies, bunnies, cats. [[Minikui Kingdom|'Minikui Kingdom']] - The ugly looking medieval kingdom which residents resent anything beautiful. King Jelusey rules this kingdom. Episodes 1: Cure Gorgeous is in danger! 2: Cure Mystic arrives! Trivia * The Cures of this series are the first to have a mask since Cure Muse was the Masked Cure, and the first in the series to use it as a transformation item. * Bailey Dream is the first disabled Cure (she lost her right leg in a car crash), and she does not get her leg back during her transformation to Cure Dream. ** And her Flying Nimbus item works like the one from the Dragon Ball series. * Cure Joker's theme colors are Purple, Green, and Gold, the traditional colors of Mardi Gras. * Minikui (醜い) means "ugly" in Japanese. * Cure Fluffy uses her mascot, Cuddly, as a weapon. * Cure Gorgeous has not one fairy, but two. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Gorgeous! Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Article stubs Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries